1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support device, a driving support method, and a driving support program that assist driving of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, a system has been known that determines whether or not the road on which a vehicle is traveling is a descending slope. If the traveled road is a descending slope, the system determines whether deceleration is necessary, based on the vehicle speed and the change in elevation. If deceleration is necessary, the system turns off overdrive of an automatic transmission. (Refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-145937.)